Viewers have an ever-increasing selection of media content to choose from, such as television programming, on-demand movies and music, and/or recorded media content that is available for streaming from a content distributor to a media device. For example, scheduled television programming can be recorded at the time of broadcast when initially distributed for viewing, and can then be made available for on-demand viewing when requested via a media device. This is commonly referred to as Network Digital Video Recording (nDVR) and a viewer can request the recorded television content, such as movies and television programs, when convenient for the viewer.
A viewer can request the media content for viewing and/or playback from any number of various media devices, such as wired and/or wireless devices, to include a television client device (e.g., a television set-top box or a digital video recorder (DVR)), a broadcast-enabled computer device, a portable media content player, and the like. Given the ever-increasing selection and variety of media content (e.g., television programming, movie choices, music, etc.) that is available, as well as the many devices that can be utilized for viewing and/or playback of the media content, users may want to locate media content that is of interest to them, send or receive recommended media content, and organize the available media content, such as to identify specific media content items and/or specific points of interest in various media content items.